Sixth year of Harry Potter
by Paula
Summary: A history of one chapter with great changes in the past. leaves reviews.


Hello they call Paula to me and not to be written in ingles, so to write to me to this fic it has been very difficult. Harry treats in the sixth course and the excess who had happened of if Peter Pettigrew had not been the secret guard of potter. I hope that they like my history and please leaves reviews.  
  
  
  
It sounds the bell in the house of the Potter.  
  
Harry opens-said Lily Potter from the kitchen.  
  
It already sucks ' - Harry went towards a the door and open - Hello godfather - said Harry when seeing that Sirius was the one that had touched the door.  
  
Happy Birthday Harry- said to Sirius giving to him a small package.  
  
You arrive early- said Harry receiving the gift.  
  
If, it is that tapeworm hunger I answer Sirius.  
  
And my godmother? - I ask Harry looking for it  
  
This working I answer but it promised to me that it was going to come. He said that he would not lose himself that his godson fulfilled sixteen.  
  
Hello Sirius- said to James lowering the stairs and seeing its friend there - you arrive early.  
  
He arrive by the food- said Harry  
  
and Arabella ? - I ask James  
  
comes later -answer Sirius again- Harry opens your gift.  
  
Harry seated in a armchair and opened the box. He was a small being of about 30 cm of height that shone with a golden tone.  
  
Wendy is called, is one. ...  
  
Fairy - said Harry - you will not think that I learned nothing in your classes.  
  
Where you obtained Sirius? - ask Lily entering living of the house.  
  
Arabella brought it of Bulgaria, is our gift for you, I hope that you like Harry so that if you do not like I. ..  
  
No, I liked- said t Harry admiring the fairy -Thanks.  
  
You have something to eat - said Sirius watching to Lily.  
  
Lily went to the kitchen and Sirius fallow she.  
  
That Sirius Black never changes- said James watching to Sirius, as remembering old times and it went to the patio.  
  
Harry I take to the fairy to its room and I leave it near Hedwing.  
  
Hedwing she is Wendy, carries you - well and returned to leave its room.  
  
When under one seated in the armchair to wait for the rest of the guests. One seated to wait for its friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley Also Fred and George Weasley and Ginny Weasley, here girlfriend would come.  
  
!!!!!Ding, the chimney left several First it was Ron Weasley. Later it left Fred and George and finally Ginny. All were dressed in tunic since there fore the birthdays of magicians were celebrated.  
  
Hello Harry- said Ron seeing- Happy Birthday -and give a package to him.  
  
Hello Harry- said Fred(or will have been George) - east gift takes is of Fred and mine I hope that you like.  
  
Thanks George- answer Harry receiving the gift.  
  
Taking Harry- said Ginny - Happy Birthday said giving a kiss him.  
  
Ginny Thanks.  
  
Lily Potter I enter the room and it saw the Weasley.  
  
Hello.  
  
Hello professor answered all.  
  
do not say professor to me. Call me Lily since we are not in the school.  
  
Lily Potter was the potion professor of Hogwart.  
  
Thank good that they arrived- said Lily- they happen to the patio  
  
yes  
  
All happened to the patio. It was super scenery. There was a table with a lot of food where Sirius already was eating.  
  
Sirius Black. - Lily- shout I said to you that that was for later.  
  
But tapeworm hunger now. - Sirius said.  
  
Ok Harry, opens my gift- said Ron.  
  
Good Harry said seating in the grass. The others followed it.  
  
Volume the package that Ron gave him. It opened and to coat a small book to it.  
  
It is a magical newspaper. Not as she works, but the salesman said that the one that would write in would know like.  
  
Thank Ron  
  
Now the one of us young Potter.  
  
Harry opened the package. And coat an old parchment in target. Sirius had approached the group then. One seated next to Harry and volume the parchment.  
  
James! !!!- Sirius- shout James left running the house looking for Sirius.  
  
That you love man - I ask James stopping itself next to Sirius.  
  
That you watch this said to Sirius happening to him the parchment.  
  
From where they removed this - James said watching to the group.  
  
It is our gift for Harry responded Fred. know you what you are?  
  
if what is - ja said to James laughing Ja ja ja ja, I thought that it had disappeared for always. Had occurred it to Harry if it had it.  
  
Then it knows what is - George said.  
  
Clear that we know what is it said to Sirius- we created it.  
  
Fred and George were stunned.  
  
What is Pope ' - I ask Harry, Ron and Ginny did not understand anything either.  
  
This is a map of Hogwart- answer  
  
I answer proud James Potter. - with all its secret corridors, like going to Hogsmade etc. Wow. He is brilliant thanks said Harry  
  
Of anything the twins answered. Harry, you are not your mother said it James  
  
If, to her it did not like this map so you are not it - finish Sirius.  
  
Now it opens mine said Ginny.  
  
Harry opened the small package, was a chain.  
  
Ginny thank.  
  
You are welcome.  
  
They spent a few minutes.  
  
Harry shout its mother of inside I arrive Hermione.  
  
Hermione went to the patio.  
  
Hello Harry said to the Happy Birthday girl I give a package to him  
  
Harry opened it, was a book that was called. The best finders of history.  
  
It is a book that is updated single I explain Hermione- also leaves your father and salts your.  
  
Thank Hermione.  
  
Well we are everybody- said Sirius- Hello Hermione.  
  
Hello professor Black. - I answer the girl.  
  
do not say me professor, call me Sirius m  
  
I am hungry. who lack even?  
  
Lack Remus and Arabella- said James.  
  
Harry and Ginny were seated in a chair talking. James and Lily watched them.  
  
Your son grew James said Lily that was embraced of its husband.  
  
Lamentable-I answer I believe that it grew very fast, if it already has fiancée.  
  
If I answer the mother they have the same age that we had.  
  
Then I arrive Arabella, I approach where its friends.  
  
and Harry - I ask when not seeing it.  
  
This with its fiancée I answer its mother.  
  
If, who is that, the boy was no counted nothing to me - I talk back Arabella  
  
Ginny Weasley- responded James  
  
She is daughter of Arthur Weasley - I ask Arabella  
  
Yes  
  
and where this my husband ? - Arabella said talking about to Sirius  
  
You know that Sirius arrive with two hours of advance -said James.  
  
Truth?- Arabella said.  
  
Yes-Lily said- there it walks.  
  
Sirius saw that Arabella had arrived.  
  
Hello affection- said Sirius giving she a kiss.  
  
Hello- answer  
  
Who lack that arrives?  
  
Remus- answer James  
  
It is not going to come said to Arabella- I found it in the way, was a little occupied, but him control the gift to Harry  
  
Harry I approach then to greet its godmother.  
  
Hello godmother -said Harry  
  
Hello affection- said Arabella- takes east gift is of Remus. It will not be able to come.  
  
Thanks I answer Harry and one went away where its friends.  
  
Harry said Hermione- where you were?  
  
With Ginny- I answer as if hard but the obvious thing of the world.  
  
You need to be good my sister- said Rum well.  
  
And your with my friend s-aid Harry w talking about Hermione. Since Ron and Hermione are boyfriends 3 months ago.  
  
Harry, Hermione-said Ron- why are not going to pass the rest of the summer in my house? For two years they have not been going. Since the last year we remained here and before last in house of Hermione.- Please. My mother would be happy.  
  
By my there is no problem - said Harry.  
  
And for my either  
  
The birthday fast step and already was hour of which all went. First they went away the Weasley and Hermione later. Single they were left Sirius and Arabella.  
  
Harry was seated watching his fairy. Whereas the "great ones" talked.  
  
Sincerely this was its better celebration of birthday.  
  
  
  
  
  
You liked? You hated? leave any type of commentary. Thank you. 


End file.
